Kyo's Pretty Fly For A White GUy
by harulover91
Summary: What happens when a girl tells Kyo about a song and ends up transforming in school and the principal takes him? still not a good sumarry but it's funny!


this is also a story i wrote a long time ago and lost the pages. so sorry friends out there who read this before and its different.

DISCLAIMER:i dont opwn fruit basket but i own this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo's Pretty Fly For A White Guy

It was late in the after noon and Kyo was waiting for Yuki, and Torhu so he could go home.He was leaning against a wall when a girl came up to him."You're Kyo Kun right?" she asked."Yeah why?" he asked annoyed.  
She giggled before she answered. "Well you see Kyo kun i heard a song yesterday that made me think of you." she said. He sighed and watch the corner for Torhu and Yuki."Yeah what song." he said. she giggled again and said " Well Kyo kun you're pretty fly for a white guy." He looked down at her and she smiled and ran off but as she did she sorta leaned on him. Luckly she turned the corner before she saw him transform.

just then Torhu and Yuki turned the corner. She saw him and ran to him scooping him into her arms.  
"Kyo kun what happened?" she asked franticly."I dont wanna talk about it!" he yelled."No one saw you did they you dumb cat?" Yuki asked annoyed. "No and shut up!" Kyo yelled.

At that moment a teacher turned the corner.Yuki quickly hide the clothes behind his back,but the teacher was the cat in Torhu's arms. HE scowled and stomped over."Tee are no pets allowed here Torhu Honda!" he said angrily."I...Im Sorry he followed me here." she said quickly."well theres an after school meeting everyone is supposed to attend so i'll put him in my office and you can get him when you leave." there was nothimg she could do so she shook her head yes.

He took the animal fromher arms and walked away. After he turned the corner Torhu freaked out."What are we gonna do?  
Hes gonna transform back and wont have any clothes.!" she yelled while pacing back and forth. "Calm down Torhu. Wel'll just go get the stupid cat." Yuki said. So they ran off to the princal's officewith his clothes in hand.

When they got to the office it was dark. Yuki tried looking thruogh the the window but couldn't see."It's to dark we have to go in." he said."But Yuki if we get caught we'll be in BIG trouble!"Torhu said worried."Don't worry we wont get caught.He went to the meeting remember?" Yuki said with a sigh.He opened the door and flipped the switch.Yuki was in the way so she couldn't see why the color had drained from his face and he suddenly burst out laughing."Yuki! What is it"  
she asked but he bent overover and laughed harder.He sort of stumbled out of the way and she saw Kyo sitting in his human form scrunched in a small cage.She spun away from him and blushed."Kyo are you ok?" she asked."Yeah" he said clearly very angry.Yuki had finally recovered from his laughing spell and went and undid the cage and let him out and handed him his clothes.

Torhu was walking to her locker to get her books while Kyo and Yuki went to thiers.She was about to shut her locker door when a girl walked up to her."Do you know where Kyo is?" she asked."At his locker i think." Torhu replyed with a smile.  
"When you see him will you tell him im sorry?" she asked."Sorry? For what?" Torhu asked."OH nothing.He'll understand though"  
she said and walked away.

That night while they were at the table eating Torhu told Kyo about the girl."Kyo kun.A girl came up to me and wanted me to tell you she's sorry." Torhu said."What would she be sorry about Kyo?" Shigure asked with a perverted smile."Nothing"  
he said loudly."Well it was obviously something now." Yuki said."Shut up rat! ...Lets listen to the radio."Kyo said and he turned it on.The first couple words were the words of the song the girl was talking about."Shut up!" Kyo yelled and threw the radio on the floor and started jumping on it yelling over and over again "SHUT UP!" "Awww thats the fith radio this month"  
Shigure whinned.Yuki and Torhu just ast there not knowing what to do.

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 


End file.
